Negro sobre negro
by Layla Clapton
Summary: Continué con el paso miedoso de quien no quiere llegar a un final que se convertirá en un nuevo inicio, un comienzo sobre un fondo ya negro.


_Este fic participa del Reto temático de mayo "Mortífagos" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

Disclaimer: El potterverso es de J.K. Rowling

* * *

"_Hoy el amor es muerte_

_Y el hombre acecha al hombre"_

Miguel Hernández, _Canción primera_ de "El hombre acecha"

* * *

**Negro sobre negro **

I

Apreté los labios con fuerza y bajé la mirada aunque no sé a quién, pues estaba solo. Completamente solo.

Aún se oía el eco del golpe de la puerta contra el marco. O, tal vez, solo resonaba en mi cabeza.

La vista fija en mis pies durante un rato interminable en el que ni si quiera parpadeé, haciendo que las lágrimas quedasen estancadas en mis párpados. Sentía el más profundo abandono aunque no lo reconociese en ese momento y pretendiese definirlo como rabia.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, en esa inusual calma. Puede que fuesen horas enteras, pero cuando escuché la explosión de los polvos flu en la chimenea del salón, señal de que madre ya estaba de vuelta en casa, levanté la vista de golpe, le di una patada a la puerta y, con todo la calma que malamente pude aparentar, subí a mi cuarto para encerrarme allí. De camino me encontré con la habitación de Sirius, con la puerta abierta para que se pudiese ver sin esfuerzo alguno sus colores y sus fotos muggles de mujeres desnudas. Provocando hasta en su ausencia.

Cerré la puerta de la misma forma que él había cerrado la de casa: por última vez.

Me tumbé en mi cama, con la vista fija en el techo y mi respiración marcando el paso de la noche. No llegué a cerrar los ojos. No fue a causa de su marcha, llevaba ya, por aquel entonces, muchas noches de insomnio.

II

Los gritos de madre, al percatarse de que el que había sido su hijo había tenido la desfachatez de seguir su sugerencia de abandonar la casa, despertaron a un hogar que ya estaba despierto. Irrumpió en mi habitación y en un agudo grito me inquirió por el paradero de mi hermano.

Tarde unos segundos en contestarle una verdad a medias.

—Se fue.

_Siguiendo por primera y última vez una orden tuya_, pensé.

En esos días, no muy lejanos del fallecimiento de padre, la cordura ya le había abandonado por completo, y yo, con un gesto amargo al verla, caía en la cuenta de que nunca había tenido la figura materna que cualquier niño hubiese necesitado.

En una reacción mucho más rápida que la mía, que tenía por detonante un macabro brillo en sus ojos, opacando el sentimiento humano de la desolación, sacó su varita y se dirigió a zancadas al tapiz familiar.

Yo la seguí, con el paso miedoso de quien no quiere llegar a un final que se convertirá en un nuevo inicio, un comienzo sobre un fondo ya negro.

Llegué a la habitación del tapiz unos instantes después de ella que estaba maldiciendo sin hechizo alguno el nombre de mi hermano. Sin dejar ni el griterío ni los golpes, clavó su varita en el dibujo que representaba a su primogénito y lo quemó. Con un solo gesto había borrado su existencia aunque, para desgracia suya, no su recuerdo.

III

La nueva quemadura en el tapiz marcó el paso de los siguientes días. La noticia voló por los oídos de los restantes miembros de los Black, lo que llevo a la irónica e inesperada visita de Bellatrix y Narcissa.

Bellatrix no se anduvo con rodeos y nada más verme dejó caer la orden, o sugerencia como ella le llamaba, del Señor Tenebroso.

El último Black tenía que estar entre sus filas y, cuanto antes fuera, mejor.

Recuerdo que se me dibujó una sonrisa de orgullo y satisfacción en el rostro al escucharlo y que no dudé ni un solo segundo en ofrecerme.

—Así es como deben ser las cosas —afirmó Bellatrix sentenciando la reunión.

Narcissa, que había estado sumida en silencio durante todo el encuentro, clavó sus ojos azules en los míos, con una expresión que me encogió el corazón. La misma que, años después, sería la última que vería en ella.

IV

No fue como lo imaginaba. No fue en ningún gran lugar ni su presencia era reflejo del gran poder que mi imaginación le otorgaba. No, era una simple habitación de algún lugar abandonado y él estaba muy lejos de aparentar ser poderoso. Tampoco estaba rodeado de mortifagos, solo había con él una gran serpiente.

— ¿A quién traes aquí, Bellatrix?

Su voz era aguda como un siseo.

Ella se apresuró a hacer una exagerada reverencia y a murmurar varios "mi señor" en un tono de absoluta devoción.

Imité la reverencia mientras mi prima le informaba del motivo de mi presencia.

—Es Regulus Black, mi señor, el primogénito de los Black.

"Primogénito", que extraño sonaba.

— ¿Y para qué has venido, muchacho?

Tragué saliva y sin mirarle a los ojos contesté:

—Para servir a la causa, señor.

Se carcajeó de forma estridente y me indicó que me acercase a él. Y me marcó. Como un pastor marca a su ganado, porque esta marca en el brazo no es más que eso, no es ningún honor, solo el símbolo de que nos hemos convertido en una pertenencia de un loco mestizo.

V

Fue en la noche más fría de todo el invierno de Londres cuando tuve mi primera caza. Así fue como decidí denominar a estas salidas cuyo único objetivo era asesinar muggles o nacidos de muggles.

Acompañado de los hermanos Carrow, fui a por mis primeras víctimas: una familia nuclear muggle cuya hija acababa de ingresar en Hogwarts. Entramos en la casa ocultos tras nuestras mascaras plateadas y túnicas negras y sin sigilo alguno. Amycus tiró la puerta con un_ bombarda_. El padre de familia bajó las escaleras armado con un palo, asustado. No llegó a bajar todas las escaleras, los Carrow lo interceptaron antes; no podían demorar por más tiempo su diversión.

Yo, que me había mantenido desde un principio detrás de ellos, empecé a sentir arcadas ante el espectáculo. La mujer le había lanzado un _crucio_ al muggle, que se retorcía en el suelo del dolor, mientras que su hermano iba quemando partes de su cuerpo; primero un dedo, luego la mano para seguir con el cabello.

Era macabro.

No sé cómo logré mantenerme en pie y no soltar más que uno que otro leve gemido. Quería apartar la vista pero no podía, estaba paralizado. Ahí, quieto, con arcadas y temblando, me quedé observando el espectáculo hasta que el hombre quedó reducido en cenizas.

Cuando terminaron, subieron a por su próxima víctima. Yo les seguí aunque aún me pregunto cómo fui capaz de moverme. Irrumpimos en las habitaciones con la misma técnica que antes hasta que nos encontramos con la mujer.

En un acto desesperado la ataqué. La maté a sangre fría. Y no reaccioné hasta después de haber realizado el hechizo.

Algo se rompió.

VI

Me convertí en algo así como un muerto viviente. Me encerré en mi habitación durante semanas en las que no reaccioné ante nada, no hablé con nadie, no me moví, no dormí, no comí. Nada.

Había matado a alguien, era capaz de matar con un simple movimiento de varita y sin inmutarme. Esa mujer había dejado de existir por mi culpa.

Eran más que remordimientos, me había roto y oscurecido. Ya nada tenía sentido.

Debajo de mis ropas, en mi brazo izquierdo, la marca tenebrosa se movía y quemaba. Cada vez ardía más, cada vez sentía que el dolor era más insuficiente.

VII

Siempre hubo una conexión entre nosotros dos. Una unión fortalecida por sentimientos parejos y reacciones opuestas o, simplemente, porque ambos estábamos perdidos en una jaula. La cuestión es que siempre que la necesitaba, aunque ni si quiera yo lo supiera, ella aparecía.

Entró en la cueva que se había convertido mi cuarto sin saludar ni encender la luz. Se sentó en el borde de mi cama, mirándome, y no dijo nada. Ante su comportamiento no tuve otro remedio que incorporarme y quedar enfrente de ella.

Fue entonces cuando por primera vez pude verla, a pesar de la penumbra, sin su máscara. La indiferencia, los aires de superioridad, la perfección de cada uno de sus movimientos se habían ido para descubrir a ella, Narcissa. No supe cómo reaccionar, así que intenté acariciarle el brazo en un intento de reconfortarla.

Fallé.

Se abrazó a mí con fuerza y rompió en llanto. Cuando se calmó y dejó de hablar sobre dragones, me besó en la frente y me dijo:

—Regulus, ante todo, haz lo que te diga tu corazón.

Y sin que yo le hubiese contado nada, me dio el consejo que necesitaba. A partir de ese momento, todo empezó a cambiar, dejé atrás el engaño en el que me había encerrado durante todos esos años y empecé a ser yo.

* * *

_Layla Clapton _

_25 de Mayo de 2014_


End file.
